


Co moje to i jego... niestety.

by noemiharpia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Najpierw samochód, potem kuchnia, lodówka i łóżko... a teraz jeszcze to?!





	Co moje to i jego... niestety.

**Author's Note:**

> Błędy nie sprawdzone. Za co przepraszam, ale miniaturka pisana w przerwie w pracy ;)

***  
Bywały takie chwilę, kiedy człowiek zastanawiał się jakim cudem wpakował się w takie gówno. To, w którym siedział aktualnie Danny Williams, rozmiarami przypominało łajno dinozaura albo jakiegoś monstrum żywcem wyjętego z horroru klasy B. 

Oczywiście, to tylko jego barwna metafora na określenie tego, co zrobił z jego życiem Steve McGarrett. Minęło już kilka lat ich współpracy i Danny był pewien, że nic nie będzie w stanie go zadziwić. W końcu przez zabawy McGarretta w Rambo już nie raz kończył poturbowany. Przestał się nawet krzywić na widok granatów we własnym samochodzie, a to już o czymś świadczyło. 

Williams nie przewidział tylko, że ten czubek z czasem oprócz jego samochodu zajmie też kuchnie, lodówkę i co najgorsze łóżko...

Niestety, gdy Grace przyłapała wujka Steva o siódmej rano w sypialni własnego ojca, ten super!SEAL zastosował odwrót taktyczny. Zostawiając Danny'ego na pastwę oceniającego wzroku trzynastolatki. 

\- Danno? Czy wujek Steve... 

\- On... ja... wiesz my...

\- Wiem? - zakpiła 

\- Wiesz. - powiedział, bo tego był pewien. Jego mała córeczka była bystrzejsza niż nie jeden detektyw. - Tylko nie mów na razie mamie.

\- Uhm... a dostanę nową deskę na urodziny?

\- A może wolisz rower albo...

\- Paralizator? - zapytała z nadzieją. Wygląda na to, że oprócz samochodu, lodówki i sypialni McGarrett przejął też częściowo wychowanie Grace... W co on się wpakował?


End file.
